Days Without
by appunehears
Summary: Love is a cruel gift. SasuSaku!


**WARNING: relay POV**

Chapter ONE

* * *

Prologue

The days pass on without a difference. It's all a blur. I wake up in the morning and see the cold body lay across from me. My cold husband. Just like the coldness and fear carried in his name, Uchiha Sasuke.

I thought that once we got married that everything was going to be okay. Team 7 could live out its last happy days as a full team before we head out our separate ways. That if I showed my commitment and love for Sasuke, that in return he'll love me back. That if I opened up a whole new world for him, he'll enter with an open heart. That if I could provide a family for him, he'll learn to let his past go.

But I was wrong. No matter what I do or try to do, nothing can change him. He married me for my status of the Godaime's apprentice. He married me because I was believed to be Konoha's sweetheart, their flower. So once the ring bounded my life to his, he seized everything he ever wanted. The restoration of his clan, the closure of his probation, the proud title to carry, wife who will obey him like a lost little lamb… no matter how many women he sleeps with at night.

My life as Uchiha Sakura.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

I heard him creep into the room just before dawn. He was out again with another women. Even though I know about his many infidelities at night there would be no way I would confront him. Why? I wouldn't want him to leave me. I know this is selfish of me, but I just want him to love me just as I love him. The only way to make sure of that was marriage.

Today was like no other except for the fact that Sasuke was preparing for the last ANBU test. In just a few more hours he would discover whether he's qualified as an ANBU Captain or not. Of course he will qualify, after all its Sasuke we're talking about, plus he wouldn't accept anything less.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn." Sometimes I was lucky if I could get full sentences out of him. Its funny to think that our marriage could last for three years.

"I'm going to be training longer today, after the ANBU tests."

"Ah okay. I'll have dinner waiting for you." But of course, who wouldn't want to celebrate the wonderful occasion with another woman. 'Training longer', training with' or anything referring to 'late' meant he found another girl for the night. If she was lucky then maybe she was the only other woman for the month.

"I made a special breakfast today, its to wish you luck for the ANBU…"

"You didn't have to" he cut me off.

While he bent down to pick up his kunai pack, there was something odd rather annoying sitting on his neck. A lovebite and of course not from me.

I felt my eyes watered up.

"Sakura, why are you tearing up this time? And this early?"

"Huh?" Quickly wiping my eyes, I lied. "Oh um eyeliner just ran into my eyes. Goodness, I think I should go consult with Ino about which brand to buy."

"Hn." But it was more like a groan. I could tell he was annoyed. "Pack breakfast for me, I'll eat at the training grounds."

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

The sun just barely rose above the Konoha borders and I barely just got home and in bed. Thank goodness Sakura's still sleeping. God knows how annoying she'll be if she ever finds out about my night life. Luckily, I've kept a cover an probably slipped here and there.

After a short rest, I began preparing for the final ANBU test. Today was the day I would take the title of ANBU captain.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn" was my automatic reply. It became a routine for us. She says 'good morning' I reply with 'hn.' Then breakfast, then she would walk me to the door and see me out. If I felt the need to find another woman at night or day, I would tell her I'm training longer than usual and she would reply

"Ah okay. I'll have dinner waiting for you."

"I made a special breakfast today, its to wish you luck for the ANBU…"

"You didn't have to" I cut her off, not because I'm trying to be a jerk, but she really didn't have to. I preferred for things to remain constant. That's why the world has daily routines. It suppose to happen everyday the same way.

As I bent down to pack my gear I felt daggered eyes piercing to my neck. It gave me shivers for some strange reason. I looked over and saw Sakura tearing up. Was she really going to cry this early in the day?

"Sakura, why are you tearing up this time? And this early?"

"Huh? Oh um eyeliner just ran into my eyes. Goodness, I think I should go consult with Ino about which brand to buy." And there she continued to rant on, but of course I knew she was lying. Sakura for one was never so concerned about cosmetics and also, she wasn't wearing makeup that morning.

"Hn." Again with my automatic response. "Pack breakfast for me, I'll eat at the training grounds."

* * *

**Regular POV**

"Ah yes yes, Sasuke-kun." Replied Sakura as she scurried to pack breakfast into a small black bento-box.

After shuffling around his gear, scrolls and neatly packed bento, Sasuke headed for the door when something caught his eye. Particularly a scribbled note on the calendar.

"Appointment? What appointment?" asked Sasuke. He was quite curious about this. Usually his wife told him everything. And I mean_ everything_.

"Oh, I have check up today. Lately I've been feeling really nauseated and fatigue. I would assess myself, but Tsunade-sama is forcing me to go through with this. I think she's secretly planning to tryout some new tests on me."

"Hn." Once again, his one syllable reply.

Both left the Uchiha manor accordingly, each going on about their planned day, Sakura at the hospital and Sasuke at the ANBU testing grounds. Only, he took a detour before the test. After all the test didn't commence until noon, it was only 8:00 A.M. Now what was his detour? A woman of course, none other than the redhead Karin. Even though Karin was a member of Hebi and Akatsuki, Tsunade allowed her to stay in Konoha because she had no where to run to.

"Ne Sasuke, what do you think if we had a child?" asked Karin while she lightly caressed her fingers across Sasuke's pale nape. She tickle her fingertips down towards his shoulders.

"What? Are you pregnant?" _If I had a kid with you, Sakura would bug me to no end._

"NO! Of course not, but still what about the restoration of your clan. You obviously can't do it alone and not to mention that I'm the only constant women you sleep with besides your wife."

"Hn."

"Hn? Is all you can say or…" Karin stopped to ponder the thought wondering whether this would be the right question to ask.

"Or what?"

"Um well, do you even sleep with your wife anymore?"

Silence rang through the air. Then slowly rising from the bed, Sasuke swiftly dressed himself and headed out the apartment door. The moment the door clicked shut, Karin's lips curled up from cheek to cheek. She couldn't believe it. She had a chance, the moment she was waiting for: to steal Sasuke Uchiha.


End file.
